


Loud & Clear

by NovaCaelum



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Five times Lloyd thinks Zelos is stunning and the one time he says it out loud.





	Loud & Clear

**Author's Note:**

> My faves <3<3

**1.**

Lloyd hadn't expected his new neighbour to be _Zelos Wilder_. Lloyd knew who he was, they'd gone to the same high school and his reputation spoke loud enough for the entire planet to hear. Zelos was attractive and rich, there were always girls hanging off his arms, and occasionally even guys. He definitely stood out in the small town, yet somehow he'd found a way to fit in, as if he'd always belonged there. Some days Lloyd saw him going for a run, he got a sense that Zelos was running from **something** and, for some reason, it made Lloyd feel like it was harder to breathe.

One day, he was in the garden planting new flowers, something red caught Lloyd's attention and when he looked up, Zelos was stood there, taking a drink from his water bottle. Zelos must have known how he looked, dressed in only a tank-top and shorts, red-hair tied into a ponytail. He was beyond gorgeous, Lloyd couldn't quite find the word to fit it but the sight made him swallow and he turned back to the flowers, just to stop himself from staring.

* * *

**2.**

Lloyd felt like he kept seeing Zelos everywhere after he'd found himself staring, so with Genis and Colette at his side, they ordered pizza and went out for the night. Lloyd hadn't expected to see Zelos at the bar, some guy was hanging off him and Zelos looked less than impressed. Lloyd felt the urge to go and help, but Genis pulled him toward the bar and his attention left Zelos, in favour of hearing Genis beginning to blab about some _cute girl_ he'd saw. Colette had the decency to look apologetic as if she'd seen Lloyd's gaze.

When they found a table with their drinks in-hand, Zelos had vanished and Lloyd tried to quell the disappointment he felt. He was glad to be distracted by his friends but as the night wore on, he found his eyes wandering, he mentally berated himself and decided to go to the bathroom. That's where he found Zelos, who was stood staring at his phone. He looked so distant, but even with a vibe that told Lloyd to stay away, somehow he looked ethereal and it made Lloyd's breath catch in his throat. Zelos looked up at that moment and Lloyd managed a smile before he disappeared into a stall, feeling a little like an idiot.

* * *

**3.**

Lloyd unexpectedly found himself befriending Zelos over-time and when they grew closer, Zelos spoke about the reason for moving, Lloyd had to stop himself reaching for Zelos' hand. He'd laughed it off but Lloyd could still see the pain behind his smile. A need to ease the pain washed over Lloyd and before he knew it, he kissed Zelos. He didn't regret it, but he ran from facing Zelos and avoided him.

It wasn't until Lloyd's dad was visiting when he saw Zelos again. Lloyd was helping to carry a bag inside for Kratos, Zelos was on his daily run and he knocked Lloyd onto his bottom. Lloyd felt breathless when he saw the worry etched into Zelos' face, and the urge to kiss him was overwhelming. But Zelos merely helped Lloyd to his feet, passing the bag too and any thanks died on Lloyd's tongue when Zelos smiled. It wasn't the same normal smile that Zelos gave, it was as if something was hidden. This was honest, yet somehow mischievous and Lloyd was sure he saw a flicker of Zelos' eyes to his lips. Then he was gone and Lloyd wasn't sure if it was a phantom--his imagination driving him insane, but Zelos almost looked angelic with the sun beaming on him and it made Lloyd's knees feel weak.

* * *

**4.**

Lloyd never saw people hanging from Zelos after the kiss and he looked lighter, carefree. So Lloyd found a way to put aside what had happened, but everything that Zelos did just seemed to pull him in, Lloyd was sure his lips tingled with a need to feel Zelos'. Lloyd felt the need grow when one of Colette's friends threw a birthday party and Zelos was there, Lloyd didn't know who he'd been invited by, but he kept himself busy talking to Colette for most of the night, or hiding out near the food table.

Then he caught sight of Zelos dancing with someone, his slender hips swaying and pulling Lloyd into a trance. It was the hands on them that made Lloyd feel protective and he didn't know why it had only been a kiss, Zelos hadn't brought it up...They were friends, nothing more. But even as Lloyd drilled that into his head, he found himself moving through the crowd and he pulled Zelos aside, safe in his arms, and he kissed him again. Zelos didn't seem surprised and his arms knotted around Lloyd's neck as their lips moved together. When they broke for air, Zelos looked inviting, his chest heaving and blue eyes dilated, looking beyond wild. Lloyd still found them mesmerising and Zelos' flushed lips looked needy for more, then they moved-"You can't keep driving me insane like this, hunny, you gotta mean it."

"I do." Then the kind, clear and pleasant smile graced Zelos' lips, lit up his face and made Lloyd swallow. Zelos looked fuller with it and Lloyd felt a wave of adoration flow over him, Zelos' true beauty was spellbinding.

* * *

**5.**

It took time to work up their relationship, but the effort bore fruit, complete richness showed in the joy of Zelos, who now looked like he was truly enjoying life. It made Lloyd feel calm, he understood the pain and let Zelos be, when it overwhelmed him. Lloyd knew all relationships came with both good and bad sides. Kratos had warned him away from Zelos, telling Lloyd that Zelos hadn't learned to truly love. So Lloyd taught him, let Zelos figure certain things out and then collapse when he needed to. Lloyd accepted it all, because he found a way to be open too, got to talk about a mother he never knew.

Then winter drew a dark circle around Zelos, the chill of the air seemed to make him shiver to the core. Slowly, white filled the air and Lloyd could see the stiffness in Zelos, held him in the only way he could. A snowstorm broke and Zelos fell apart, Lloyd placed kisses onto his head and softly ran his fingers through smooth, long red locks. Zelos looked at him, seeming certain even as tears filled his eyes and as Lloyd brushed them away with his thumbs, Zelos never looked more beautiful than in this moment.

* * *

**+1**

Lloyd felt a swell in his stomach as he watched Zelos' chest rise and fall, red hair splayed across the pillow. He was worn and even as Lloyd felt tired too, he couldn't reach sleep, not with Zelos looking so relaxed, inviting and stunning. Zelos' eyes fluttered and Lloyd placed a kiss at the corner of his lips, "You're too kind to me hunny."

"Zelos," Lloyd felt breathless again, Zelos' eyes seemed to hold a key for unlocking a mystery, one that Lloyd wanted to solve more than anything. They held a question too and Lloyd realised the words were there, almost fighting to reach the surface, a surface where Zelos looked at him like nothing else existed, it was a beauty beyond measure. Lloyd found himself smiling as he spoke, "You're stunning and so much more, more than I ever dreamed of. I love you."

"I love you too." Zelos' eyes relaxed. The lock that Lloyd had been so sure that existed, opened and Zelos' eyes were soft, clear...Loving. Lloyd figured, he could always live with Zelos surprising him at every turn and driving him past crazy, into a world where it was just the two of them. And Zelos, so captivating, had always been keeping a string around Lloyd, but he didn't mind it one bit. He'd tug on it and keep them close, where he would reach the point of standing beside Zelos, holding tightly onto his hand. Sure of the next step they'd take, a road that they joined together...

**Author's Note:**

> (update) hey! if there's anyone on discord, I just started a [discord server](https://discord.gg/PRAA3RM) \- please join if you love zelloyd and/or tales of series<3


End file.
